User blog:Benicioneto/Jax Change
Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Jax deal bônus magic damage to the target on every 3rd basic attack within seconds. Against enemy champions, heal Jax for and grants him bônus movement speed for 1 second, |description2 = Each of his basic attack grants him bônus attack speed}} for seconds, stacking up to 8 times for a maximum of bônus attack speed}}. |targeting = Grandmaster's Might is on-hit effect and self-buff on-hit effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will not block the ability. |onhiteffects = The triggering attacks will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. |additional = * Stacks fall off one at a time every seconds after not basic attacking for seconds. * Although the bonus damage cannot affect structures, hits against them will still stack the counter, resulting in Jax repeatedly triggering the loud sound effect after three strikes. * Despite being an on-hit effect Grandmaster's Might's damage will trigger spell effects as a single-target spell. ** Grandmaster's Might's bonus damage will cause 's to trigger twice with a single basic attack. |video=Jax IVideo.ogv }} Jax dashes to the target unit. If his target is an enemy, he deals physical damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 |targeting = Leap Strike is a single-targeted dash usable on both enemies and allies. |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects = |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the ability's damage (including when ) but will not prevent the dash. |additional = * Leap Strike can be used on any targetable allied or enemy unit (except towers or inhibitors) ** This includes champions, minions, wards, and champion pets ( , , ). |vídeo = Jax QVideo }} Jax's next basic attack or within 10 seconds will deal bonus magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Empower is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single target |onhiteffects = The triggering attacks will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **The bonus damage from Empower does not interact with critical strikes. **The bonus damage does not affect structures. ** Empower's damage will be mitigated if , or if Jax is blinded. |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Empower resets Jax's autoattack timer. * Empower has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Empower's bonus damage will cause 's to trigger twice with a single basic attack. |vídeo = Jax WVideo }} Jax enters a defensive stance for up to 2 seconds, reducing physical damage from basic attacks by 100% and area of effect abilities by 25% for the duration. |description2 = At the end of the duration or if Counter Strike is activated again, Jax all nearby enemies for 1 second and deals them physical damage, increased by 20% for each attack dodged, up to a maximum 100% increase. |leveling2 = | }} |range = |Damage Radius}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Counter Strike is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Counter Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Counter Strike is not a channeled ability and Jax will hence still dodge attacks and stun opponents when the buff duration ends even if he is suffering from crowd control effects. * Counter Strike will also dodge spells that can proc on-hit effects, including , , , , and among others, also avoiding their crowd control effects. These dodged abilities will count towards Counter Strike's increased damage. * Counter Strike cannot be reactivated for 1 second after casting. |vídeo = Jax EVideo }} Jax gains and for 8 seconds. |cooldown = |leveling = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Jax channels for up to 4 seconds, retaining the ability to move, but himself by 15% for the duration. While channeling, pauses 's duration. |description2 = Jax jumps to target location, and becomes immune to crowd control for its duration. Upon impact, he deals physical damage to all nearby enemies while for seconds. |leveling2 = |range = |Cast Range}} | |Minimum Cast Range}} | }} |speed = 1800 }} | }} ;Recommended Items References Category:Custom champions